bsdmayoifandomcom-20200222-history
Main Story/6
Part 1 He stares into the distance, his glasses removed. Steam rises from a teacup on his desk. The man puts his glasses on and takes the journal that sits on his desk in his hand. On the cover of the book, the word "ideals" is written in thick calligraphy strokes. He puts the journal in his bag. Kunikida stops at the door of the detective agency and checks his watch. The hands of his watch strike eight. Atsushi greets Kunikida with a look of desperation the moment he enters the office. In the direction Atsushi points is Dazai, who is standing on a desk beckoning to Kunikida in an excessively animated manner as he speaks. Dazai points his finger at thin air with exaggerated movements. Atsushi stands with a book in his left hand, titled "Perfect Suicide Digest." In his right hand is a suspiciously colorful half-eaten mushroom. Kunikida ignores Dazai and heads to his desk to begin his morning ritual. Dazai then jumps onto Kunikida's desk, pulling his cheeks and disrupting his work. Kunikida reaches the limits of his patience and throws Dazai over his shoulder. Dazai hits the floor and soon passes out. The door to the next room opens, and Haruno Kirako steps out. Part 2 Kunikida, Dazai and Atsushi sit in a dimly-lit room, which Atsushi looks around in amazement. Rokuzou thrusts a number of photos in Kunikida's direction. The sun was already beginning to set over the city. Kunikida, Dazai and Atsushi were standing on the sidewalk. Kunikida makes a call to someone. The taxi pulls up in front of them. Kunikida sits in the front seat, while Dazai and Atsushi take the back. Dazai quickly snatches the photos from Kunikida's hands. It was at that the time the taxi suddenly came to a halt. The hospital stood abandoned in the night. The atmosphere was eerie. Part 3 Kunikida, Dazai an Atsushi walk through the gloomy corridors of the abandoned hospital. The only sound is that of their footsteps. As brazenly as he said this, it was Kunikida who was at the back behind Dazai and Atsushi. Suddenly, a woman's scream could be heard in the distance. All three react to the voice. They dash off in the direction of the scream. The three of them arrived in a room with a large water tank. A woman in her underwear locked inside. The water tank was sealed at the top with iron bars, preventing the woman from escaping. Water was flowing steadily into the tank from a pipe in the wall. The water had almost reached the iron bars, and the woman was moments from drowning. Her eyes meet with Kunikida's for a brief moment. Drawing his gun and removing the safety, Kunikida shoots out the glass of the tank. Dazai places his trench coat over the woman, who sits on the floor in her soaked underwear. Nobuko was still on the floor in her dripping-wet underwear, her upper body only partially covered by Dazai's trench coat. The three start checking every room. Behind the door that Atsushi opens... Kunikida and Dazai hurry to the room. The room was divided in two by a wall of glass. Four men in their underwear were trapped in the room on the other side. The captives start pounding on the glass and screaming for help when they see Kunikida and the others enter. Kunikida moves closer and inspects the glass. Suddenly, something begins to pour from the vents in the ceiling. The gas on the other side of the glass grows thicker... Screams can be heard from within. Dazai drags Kunikida, who desperately tries to save the people, away from the glass. On one of the walls was a security camera, which was recording the events that unfolded. Part 4 Atsushi reads the newspaper at his desk. In the newspaper was a large photo showing the victims dying in the gas, and Kunikida looking at them from the other side of the glass. Kunikida was standing next to Atsushi. Kunikida opens the door. Kunikida and Atsushi show a look of surprise at what they saw. Nobuko was in better spirits than yesterday, and she appeared quite attractive when she was smiling. Unsurprisingly, Dazai was sitting next to her with a big smile on his face. For some reason she blushes shyly. Kunikida and Atsushi both turn pale and start to tremble. Part 5 Dazai was looking something up on the internet. Kunikida and Atsushi were next to him. Saying this, Dazai produces Kunikida's journal of ideals. Atsushi displays a vast range of facial expressions as he turns the pages. Kunikida reclaims his journal from Atsushi. Dazai steals Kunikida's glasses and puts them on. Seeming to have a revelation, Kunikida takes his glasses back from Dazai and puts them back on. Part 6 A taxi is parked on the side of the street. Inside was Kunikida in the passenger seat, Dazai and Atsushi in the back seat. Suddenly, the taxi was hit by something. The windows shattered around them. The driver gets out of the taxi, and begins to run away into the empty warehouse lot. Kunikida, Dazai, and Atsushi get out of the taxi and take cover behind it. A storm of bullets follows them. Kunikida's pen moves quickly across a page of his journal. The page Kunikida tore out quickly transforms into a large grenade, which he throws towards his enemies. A loud explosion and a flash of light follows. Dazai and Atsushi take advantage of the confusion to make their move. After the two get away, Kunikida draws his gun and starts to shoot the enemies' guns in an attempt to pacify them. A black blade suddenly tears through the air, splitting the taxi in two. Kunikida barely manages to avoid the attack. Part 7 Kunikida avoids Rashoumon's onslaught at the last possible moment and quickly fires back a series of shots. The shots come nowhere near hitting Akutagawa. It appears as if he was firing haphazardly in panic. The shots that Kunikida had seemingly fired haphazardly hit a water pipe on the side of the building. Water bursts from it, soaking Akutagawa. Kunikida tears a page from his journal and it transforms into a stun gun. He switches it on and throws it. The stun gun lands in the piddle of water forming at Akutagawa's feet, sending an electric shock through his body. Akutagawa somehow leaps away, and falls to his knees. At that moment, the sounds of a patrol car siren could be heard. Kunikida watches Akutagawa leave. Part 8 Dazai, Atsushi, and Kunikida stand in front of a building. The lower level was abandoned. As they look around, Kunikida heads over to one section of the room they were in. There was a large table that appeared to have been placed recently, with all kinds of equipment sitting on it. Just then, an alert came from the notebook computer that was sitting on the table in front of them. Words appear on the screen when Kunikida touches the computer. Category:Stories